charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Miner
'Charles Miner '''is a character in the NBC sitcom ''The Office. ''He is played by Idris Elba. Charles is the Vice President of Northeast Sales, replacing Ryan Howard, at the end of season four. He initially gets along with branch manager Michael Scott, although he serves as the main antagonist of season five upon arriving at Scranton, due to his habit of constantly monitoring Michael and frequently interfering with his management style. Biography Charles has a background in accounting, and has previously been employed by Saticoy Steel, a fact which shocks Michael, since he believes that only people who come from the paper industry should manage a paper company. In "Dream Team", it is shown that Charles enjoys playing soccer. Season 5 Charles is introduced in the episode "New Boss", where his no-nonsense approach clashes with Michael's carefree management style. Charles announces cost-saving measures, and his cancellation of unnecessary expenditures strikes a nerve when Michael's fifteenth-anniversary party is put on the chopping block. Michael ultimately quits. In ''Two Weeks, Michael tries to steal customers and recruit his former workers to form a new company but Charles has him thrown out. Upon meeting Jim Halpert, Charles develops a dislike towards him. Charles soon causes Michael to quit after Charles cancels a party celebrating Michael's 15th anniversary with the company. In "Broke", fretful over Michael's new company poaching several clients, Charles meets with CFO David Wallace at the branch, and shamelessly sucks up to David, which Jim notices. Charles vocalizes his disdain when David asks that Jim be present at a meeting, as he thinks of Jim as "a disappointment", but soon finds out, under embarrassing circumstances with Dwight, that Jim is smarter and much more professional than he believed him to be. This soon prompts Charles to immediately turn to Jim over Dwight during negotiations with Michael. When Charles tries kissing up to David again, Jim publicly corrects him in front of his boss, leaving him speechless. When Michael is later re-hired in the episode, he demands that Charles be fired, but David refuses, stating that Charles is "valuable". Charles' control of the Scranton branch declines when Michael, now in charge of the Michael Scott Paper Company, is able to steal Dunder Mifflin's biggest clients and hurt the company while at the same time going bankrupt itself. As this continues, Charles gets more and more frustrated, but puts on the facade of nonchalance when David comes to the branch. Michael makes an agreement with David to return to his job and appoint sales positions for Pam and Ryan. As Charles leaves the branch, Michael gets his revenge on him by abruptly interrupting his final words and demanding he leave the premises the same way Charles had Michael removed from the branch. Charles reappears in "Company Picnic", where he is yet again, condescending to Jim and heavily competitive in the volleyball game against the Scranton branch; however, it is also confirmed that Charles no longer has any authority over the Scranton office. In "Secret Santa," all of corporate is fired, including Charles and David by a company called Sabre. In "The Banker", Pam states that Michael is now the highest ranking employee in what remains of Dunder Mifflin. While this strongly implied that Charles has lost his job, this is not confirmed until "Viewing Party", when Michael names Charles as one of the many bosses he has outlasted. Category:Male Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:The Office characters Category:Human